1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for forming a photoresist-laminated substrate, a method for plating an insulating substrate, a method for surface treating of a metal layer of a circuit board, and a method for manufacturing a multi layer ceramic condenser, in particular, to a method for forming a photoresist-laminated substrate, a method for plating an insulating substrate, a method for surface treating a metal layer of a circuit board, and a method for manufacturing a multi layer ceramic condenser which can be environmentally friendly with employing the dry process which uses an aerosol of metal nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of manufacturing a printed circuit board is a method which repeatedly stacks layers of a conductive metal and an insulating polymer material layer. In this method, electroless plating and electro plating and the like are being used to form electrical circuits of the conductive metal layer and to connect circuits between the upper layer and the lower layer. Recently, a great deal of technical development is under way on imprinting methods and inkjet methods for forming those circuits, and developing on via filling paste for the connection of the upper and the lower circuits and developing on methods have shown fast progress.
FIGS. 1A to 1H present a manufacturing method for a printed circuit board according to the conventional skill. The conventional method for manufacturing a printed circuit board includes electroless plating, laminating of a dry film, exposing, developing, electro plating, peeling and etching. A copper layer 230 is stacked on an insulating substrate 210 and a dry film 250 is then laminated. After the laminated dry film 250 is exposed through the circuit wiring pattern and is developed, the dry film 250 is eliminated selectively and a copper layer 270 is formed on the exposed copper layer 230 by the electro plating. The dry film 250 is peeled and put to etch to form a circuit. Besides this, there is another method for plating a photosensitive resin dry film which is exposed and developed through the pattern.
In order to forming a fine circuit according to the conventional method, it is very important that a dry film, which is sensitive resin, adheres closely to a copper layer. FIGS. 2A to 2C are schematic diagrams illustrating a process for improving adhesion by etching the surface of a copper layer 130 stacked on an insulating layer 110 to form the surface with fine roughness and then laminating a dry film 170. The dry film 170 is pushed into small holes 150 formed on the copper layer 130 so that the adhesion between the dry film 170 and the copper layer 130 is improved.
However, this kind of etching method has a problem which moisture and residual materials are hardly eliminated during the peeling process. Also, the conventional method for manufacturing a printed circuit board including the step of electroless plating and electro plating can be environmental harming because of using the wet plating process.